


If This Is Love

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: A seaQuest Nathan Bridger and Kristin Westphalen fanvid (made in accordance with an upcoming story of mine).





	If This Is Love




End file.
